jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Scarif
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Scharmützel von Tatooine |Konflikt=Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg |Datum=0 VSY |Ort=Scarif |Ergebnis= *Sieg des Galaktischen Imperiums **Flucht der Rebellen-Allianz *Strategischer Sieg für die Rebellen-Allianz **Zerstörung der imperialen Militäreinrichtung auf Scarif **Tod sämtlicher Mitglieder von „Rogue One“ **Größere Flottenverluste auf beiden Seiten **Tod von Orson Krennic und allen Imperialen auf Scarif **Übertragung der Todessternpläne „Kleiner Stern“ an die Rebellenflotte und in Zuge dessen an die Tantive IV **Flucht der verbliebenden Rebellenflotte sowie der Tantive IV |Kontrahent1=Rebellen-Allianz |Kontrahent2=Galaktisches Imperium |Kontrahent3= |Kommandeure1= *Prinzessin Leia Organa *General Antoc Merrick † „Blau-Führer“ *Admiral Raddus †''Die letzten Jedi – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *Captain Cassian Andor † *Captain Kado Oquoné *Rot-Führer Garven Dreis *Gold-Führer Captain Jon Vander *Grün-Führer *Sergeant Jyn Erso †''Rogue One (Roman)'' *Sergeant Ruescott Melshi † (Truppführer) *Corporal Pao † (Truppführer) *Chirrut Îmwe † (Truppführer) *Baze Malbus † (Truppführer) |Kommandeure2= *Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin *Darth Vader *Direktor Orson Krennic † *General Sotorus Ramda †''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *General Hurst Romodi *Admiral Gorin † *Captain Shaef Corssin *Lieutenant Mytus Adema † *Lieutenant Casido † |Kommandeure3= |Truppen1= Raumschiffe: *1 MC75-Sternkreuzer † **''Profundity'' † *3+ EF76-Nebulon-B-Eskortfregatten *10+ CR90-Korvetten **''Tantive IV'' *3 ''Sphyrna''-Klasse-Korvetten **''Konsonanz'An vorderster Front'' **''Lightmaker'' † „Korvette 5“ *3+ ''Braha'tok''-Klasse-Kanonenboote *10+ Mittlere GR-75-Transporter *2 Leichte VCX-100-Frachter **''Ghost'' *1 ''Zeta''-Klasse-Frachtshuttle **SW-0608 † *Rot-Staffel **12 T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger *Blau-Staffel **21+ T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger ***Blau Eins **BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger **5+ UT-60D-U-Flügel-SternjägerLexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge *Grün-Staffel **3+ T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger **BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger *Gold-Staffel **12 BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger ***Gold Eins *''Heartbound'' *''Deviant'' '''Bodentruppen: *Viele Rebellensoldaten **SpecForce ***Pfadfinder *„Rogue One“ † **1 KX-Sicherheitsdroide ***K-2SO † |Truppen2= Raumschiffe und Stationen: *Erster Todesstern *Schildtor † *3 ''Imperium I''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer **''Devastator'' **''Intimidator'' † **''Persecutor'' † *Patrouillenkreuzer *''Zeta''-Klasse-Frachtshuttles *1 ''Eta''-Klasse-Versorgungsbarke *1 ''Lambda''-Klasse- T-4a-Shuttle *> 9 Staffeln TIE-Jäger *Einige TIE/sk-x1-Stürmer *TIE/rp-Reaper *2 TIE-Enterschiffe Bodentruppen: *Einige AT-ACTs *Einige AT-ATs *Viele Sturmtruppen *Viele Küstentruppler *Einige Todestruppler *Einige KX-Sicherheitsdroiden |Truppen3= |Verluste1= *''Profunity'' **Raddus *1+ Nebulon-B-Fregatte *Einige CR90-Korvetten *Einige GR-75-Transporter *1+ Hammerhead-Korvette **''Lightmaker'' *1+ Kanonenboot *SW-0608 *Dutzende Sternjäger **3+ U-Flügler **Viele X-Flügler **Einige Y-Flügler *Viele Rebellensoldaten **Viele Mitglieder der SpecForce ***Alle Pfadfinder *„Rogue One“ **1 KX- Sicherheitsdroide ***K-2SO |Verluste2= *2 Imperium I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer *Viele Zeta-Klasse-Shuttles *Einige TIE-Stürmer *Viele TIE-Jäger *Alle sich auf Scarif befindlichen Sturmtruppen, Todestruppler und Küstentruppler *Sämtliche KX-Sicherheitsdroiden |Verluste3= }} Die Schlacht von Scarif war eine größere Offensive in der Umlaufbahn und auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Scarif, bei welcher sich das Imperium und die Rebellen-Allianz gegenüberstanden. Hierbei versuchte die Einheit „Rogue One“, die sich im Datenarchiv befindlichen Todessternpläne zu stehlen, um diese der Rebellen-Allianz zu geben. Damit erhoffte sich die Einheit – und später die Rebellion – die Galaxis vor dem Todesstern zu bewahren, welcher als „Planetenkiller“ eine Gefahr für alle Systeme darstellte. Nachdem es der „Rogue One“ schließlich gelang, den Planeten und danach die Imperiale Zitadelle zu infiltrieren, in welcher sich die für die Allianz so wichtigen Daten befanden, versuchten die übrigen Rebellensoldaten, die Imperiale Garnison auf Scarif abzulenken, was schließlich eine größere Schlacht entfesselte. Hierbei griff später die die Flotte der Rebellen in den Kampf ein und unterstützte die Einheit auf Scarif, welche daraufhin von der Flotte im Orbit durch den geschlossenen planetaren Schild isoliert wurde. Nachdem es nun der Flotte unter Admiral Raddus gelang, das Schildtor und damit den Deflektorschild um Scarif zu zerstören, konnten die noch lebenden Mitglieder von „Rogue One“ somit die Transaktion der Pläne vom Archivturm aus starten. Als im Anschluss daran der Todesstern das System erreichte und gleichzeitig der Datentransfer abgeschlossen wurde, nahm dieser die Zitadelle auf Scarif ins Visier, wodurch die darauffolgende Explosion alle noch lebenden Rebellen und Imperialen auf Scarif vernichtete. Währenddessen versuchte die Rebellenflotte, in den Hyperraum zu entkommen, um die geborgenen Pläne in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als jedoch die Devastator unter Darth Vader das System erreichte und dabei den begonnenen Rückzug der Allianz störte, griff diese nun das Flaggschiff der Flotte, die Profundity, an, welche schließlich kampfunfähig von Vader und einer Einheit Sturmtruppen geentert wurde. Da es jedoch die Rebellen schlussendlich schafften, die Pläne an Bord der Tantive IV in Sicherheit zu bringen und diese von der Profundity abzukoppeln, machte sich diese nun auf, das Tatooine-System zu erreichen und vor ihren Häschern zu entkommen. Vorgeschichte Nachdem Jyn infolge ihrer und Cassians Mission auf Jedha von ihrem Vater Galen per Hologramm erfuhr, das er eine geheime Schwachstelle in den Todesstern einbauen ließ – welche er als Schwachstelle des Reaktorsystems auswies – und er ihr sagte, dass diese eine Kettenrektion auslösen würde, die die gesamte Station zerstören könnte, wusste sie, das diese Information für die Allianz von entscheidender Bedeutung sei. Als Galen Jyn außerdem mitteilte, das sich die Konstruktionspläne vermutlich auf Scarif in einem Archiv-Turm befänden und sie diese benötigten, um seine Schwachstelle auszumachen, entschied Jyn nun, die Rebellen zu einem Angriff auf Scarif zu bewegen. Dazu wollte sie und ihre Begleiter ihren Vater von Eadu aus der dortigen Forschungseinrichtung befreien, jedoch scheiterte dies, da die Allianz die Basis angriff und Galen durch das Bombardement tödlich verletzt wurde. Mit seinen letzten Worten versuchte er Jyn zu erklären, dass die Vernichtung der Kampfstation äußerst wichtig sei und das er ihr noch vieles zu sagen hätte. Schließlich, nachdem Galen Jyn dies mit letzter Kraft sagte, starb er in den Händen seiner Tochter, woraufhin sie und ihre Freunde erfolgreich von Eadu flüchteten. Daraufhin machten sich Jyn und ihre Begleiter auf den Weg nach Yavin IV, um die Allianz der Rebellen von einem Angriff auf Scarif zu bewegen, damit diese von dort die Todessternpläne erbeuten könne. miniatur|links|250px|Darth Vader und Orson Krennic, während der dunkle Lord den Direktor zur Rede stellt Unterdessen zitierte Lord Vader Krennic, der von dem Tod Galen Ersos und der Zerstörung der imperialen Forschungsreinrichtung auf Eadu erfuhr, nach Mustafar, wo er den Direktor zur Rede stellen wollte. Als dieser nun Vaders Festung erreichte, empfing der dunkle Lord der Sith ihn unverzüglich. Obwohl Krennic im Zuge ihrer Unterhaltung sein bestes tat, sich für all die Fehler zu rechtfertigen, derer Vader ihn beschuldigte, beeindruckte dies den dunklen Lord nicht sonderlich. Nachdem der Direktor ebenfalls versuchte, Vader von einer Audienz beim Imperator zu überzeugen, bei welcher er ihm das Potenzial „seines Todessterns“ aufzeigen wollte, tat Vader dies gezielt ab. Indem er Krennic nun verdeutlichte, dass der Todesstern offiziell nicht existieren würde, machte er ihm außerdem auch klar, das er dem Imperator versichern müsste, das Galen Erso diesen in keinster Weise sabotiert haben könnte, woraufhin Vader ihr Gespräch als abgeschlossen ansah. Während dieser nun an Krennic vorbeitrat bemerkte der Direktor ihm gegenüber, das er wohl davon ausgehen könne, das er immer noch die Kontrolle über die Superwaffe besäße und das Lord Vader darüber mit dem Imperator sprechen würde. Daraufhin reagierte Vader, indem er Krennic mithilfe der Macht würgte und ihm erklärte, das er sich aufgrund seines Ehrgeizes nicht übernehmen und daran ersticken sollte, woraufhin er den Direktor wieder los ließ. Während Krennic dies mit einem schmunzeln abtat, machte er sich schließlich nach Scarif auf, wo er der Anweisung Vaders nachgehen und alle Hinweise für Galens Verrat aufspüren wollte. thumb|250px|links|Jyn Erso bei Ihrer Ansprache vor dem Rebellenrat Ohne zu zögern wollte Jyn ihr Wissen bezüglich der wahren Absichten ihres Vaters dem Rebellen-Rat auf Yavin IV mitteilen, welcher sich nach ihrer Ankunft versammelte. Während mitunter sie, Cassian und Bodhi vor dem Rat berichten sollten, was sie alles auf Eadu miterlebt hatten, wurden Baze und Chirrut zum Verhör geleitet, wo man sie separat von den anderen verhörte. Während zuerst Bodhi, der etwas zögerlich auf die Fragen der Ratsmitglieder einging, und danach Cassian, welcher den Rebellen alles genauestens schilderte, an der Reihe waren, unterhielt sich Jyn kurz mit Mon Mothma, die zu ihr trat. Als schließlich Jyn vor dem Rat zu den Ereignissen auf Eadu und auch Jedha befragt wurde, schien dabei nur ein Teil des Rates ihren Worten zu trauen. Währenddessen versuchten die übrigen Ratsmitglieder, ihre Allianz und ihre Chancen gegen das Imperium stark anzuzweifeln – was in einer Diskussion endete. Erst nachdem schließlich Jyn das Wort ergriff und versuchte, den Rat von der Aufrichtigkeit ihres Vaters zu überzeugen und dessen tatsächliches Opfer zu verdeutlichen, wurde sie dabei in Frage gestellt und ihre Worte zunehmend verworfen. Allerdings ließ sich Jyn dennoch nicht unterdrücken und tat weiterhin ihr bestes, den Rat von ihrem Vorhaben zu überzeugen und sie zu einem Angriff auf Scarif zu bewegen, dem Ort, wo die Todessternpläne gelagert wurden, welche die einzige Möglichkeit aufzuzeigen vermochten, den Todesstern dennoch zerstören zu können. Da der Rat jedoch nun gespalten war und sich dessen Ratsmitglieder schließlich nicht mehr einigen konnten nicht, musste Mon Mothma Jyns Vorschlag ablehnen und die Beschaffung der Todessternpläne aussetzen. Ansonsten wäre das Risiko für die langsam bröckelnde Allianz zu groß gewesen, vollends vom Imperium vernichtet zu werden. thumb|250px|links|Cassian und eine Einheit freiwilliger Rebellen, die sich Jyn bei ihrem Vorhaben anschließen wollen Einige Zeit später, nachdem sich Jyn mit Chirrut, Baze und Bodhi im Hangar der Rebellen nach der gescheiterten Ratssitzung traf und enttäuscht über den Rat war, schienen ihre übrigen Begleiter weiterhin hinter ihr zu stehen und sich ihr anzuschließen. Als nun Jyn bemerkte, dass sie zu viert nichts ausrichten könnten, deutete Baze auf den hinter ihr stehenden Cassian, der eine Hand voll Männer mitbrachte. Dieser erklärte Jyn, dass der Rat ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie vertraut hätte, er jedoch bereit war, sich ihr anzuschließen und nun das richtige zu tun. Dabei sagte er ihr, das seine Männer – wie er – alles für die Allianz taten, und sie nicht mehr aufhören könnten, an diese zu glauben und weiter zu machen, da sonst all ihre Taten umsonst gewesen wären. Nachdem er sich zusammen mit den anderen Rebellen freiwillig für Jyns Mission nach Scarif meldete, schwenkte Bodhi ein und sagte, das alle in ihren kürzlich gestohlenen Frachter passen würden und das sie sofort starten könnten. Daraufhin wies Cassian schließlich seine Männer an, sämtliche Ausrüstung und Waffen mitzunehmen, die sie nur finden konnten, und sich auf das Frachtshuttle zu begeben. Dort versammelt begann Bodhi nun, den Start vorzubereiten, während sich die letzten freiwilligen Rebellen an Bord begaben und Jyn sie noch einmal aufmunterte. Währenddessen leitete Bodhi nun die Energie zu den Triebwerken um, wobei er bemerkte, dass sie ein Funkspruch von der Zentrale auf Yavin IV erreichte, welche das betreten des Shuttles ausdrücklich verbat. Darauf antwortete nun der neue Pilot des Schiffes, woraufhin die Zentrale ihn nach ihrem Codenamen fragte, welchen Bodhi mit „Rogue One“ bestätigte. Nachdem ihm der Offizier schließlich deutlich bestätigte, das ihm keine solche Kennung bekannt war, machte Bodhi diesem klar, das „Rogue One“ nun abheben würde, woraufhin er den Kontakt abbrach und den Kurs nach Scarif setzte. Verlauf Infiltration der Imperialen Einrichtung thumb|250px|rechts||Die freiwilligen Rebellen, zusammen mit Baze und Chirrut auf dem Shuttle SW-0608 während ihres Anfluges auf Scarif Als das Shuttle SW-0608 den Hyperraum um Scarif verließ und auf das Schildtor zusteuerte, machten sich die Rebellen an Bord des Frachters für den kommenden Kampf bereit. Während Jyn, K-2SO und Bodhi sich im Cockpit des Frachters über ihr weiteres Vorgehen berieten und Bodhi ihnen von Scarif erzählte, erreichte sie ein imperialer Funkspruch, welchem Bodhi ordnungsgemäß antwortete. Hierbei bat er um eine Freigabe zur Landung. Allerdings gab ihm der imperiale Offizier im Komm darauf nur zu verstehen, das sie nicht auf seiner Ankunftsliste standen. Nachdem Bodhi ihm nun versicherte, das sie von der Flugsicherung auf Eadu umgeleitet wurden und er mit der Übertragung ihres Codes startete, antwortete ihm der Offizier nach einer kurzen Zeit, das sie den Schild passieren dürften, woraufhin alle im Cockpit des Frachters sehr erleichtert waren. Als es ihnen nun gelang, den Schild zu passieren und ihren Landeanflug fortzusetzen, wies ihnen schließlich der imperiale Offizier per Komlink die Laderampe 9 als ihren Landeplatz zu, welchen Bodhi nahezu unbemerkt im Sinkflug ansteuerte. thumb|250px|links|Das Ziel von „Rogue One“: Der Archivturm des Imperiums auf Scarif An der Oberfläche von Scarif angekommen konnte Jyn die Anspannung im Laderaum des Frachters spüren. Während einige on ihnen versuchten, sich mit Kriegsgeschichten und verschiedenen Erlebnissen aufzuheitern, blieb es in anderen Teilen des Frachters relativ ruhig. Als sich nun Sefla, ein Scharfschütze der Spezialeinheiten, zu ihr neigte und ihr sagte, dass sie die Männer zwar leiden, sie aber aufgrund ihrer Position in der Allianz womöglich nicht respektieren würden, schien dies Jyn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Allerdings entschied sich Sefla nun, Jyn ehrenhalber zum Sergeant zu ernennen, womit er sie schließlich davon überzeugte, vor den Soldaten zu reden. Daraufhin versuchte Jyn nun, vor ihnen zu sprechen, wobei ihr keiner ins Wort fiel und alle aufmerksam zuhörten. Sie sagte zu ihnen, das sie von nun an jede Chance nutzen müssten, bis es für sie keine mehr gäbe. Dabei trat nun auch Cassian zu ihr und ermutigte die Männer dadurch ebenfalls. Hierbei schilderte beide schließlich auch ihr weiteres Vorgehen, in welchem Cassian schließlich die Rebellen in drei Teams aufteilte: Während er, Jyn und K-2SO versuchen würden, die Basis zu infiltrieren und die Todessternpläne zu suchen, sollten Baze, Chirrut, Pao und Melshi die Hauptgruppe anführen und ein Ablenkungsmanöver durchziehen, um ihnen bei ihrer Suche die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen. Mitunter sollten sie dabei die imperialen Streitkräfte von ihrem Vorhaben mithilfe eines Feuerwerkes ablenken, um somit eine große Verwirrung zu schaffen. Währenddessen sollte Bodhi mit einem kleinen Teil der Gruppe beim Frachter bleiben und diesen bewachen, da das Frachtshuttle ihr einziger Fluchtweg nach draußen war. thumb|250px|rechts|Mehrere Rebellen rücken in Gruppen durch die Palmenwälder zu anderen Laderampen vor, um dort ihre Sprengsätze anzubringen Kurz nachdem Cassian und Jyn ihre Worte zu den Soldaten sprachen, landete auch schon das Frachtshuttle an der Laderampe 9, während sich im gleichen Moment ein Inspektionsteam näherte. Dieses konnten die Rebellen schließlich erfolgreich überrumpeln, worauf sich Jyn und Cassian verkleidet mit K-2SO auf den Weg zur Zitadelle begaben. Im gleichen Atemzug gelang es den Rebellensoldaten auch, unbemerkt den Transporter zu verlassen, woraufhin sie sich durch den Dschungel schlugen und sich nahe einer imperialen Garnison sammelten. Dort verteilte Melshi nun die Sprengsätze und schickte seine Männer in kleineren Teams zu anderen Laderampen und Frachtern, während sich Baze und Chirrut um die patrouillierenden Sturmtruppen kümmerten. Als sich schließlich kurze Zeit wieder alle am Rande des Dschungels sammelten und sämtliche Sprengsätze in Position waren, schlichen sich die Rebellen nun unbemerkt zur naheliegenden Garnison, wo sie ihre Stellungen bezogen und auf Cassians Signal warteten. Nachdem nun auch Direktor Krennic Scarif erreicht hatte und auf einer Landeplattform nahe des Archivturms landete, begab er sich augenblicklich mit zwei Todestrupplern in die Zentrale. Dort wollte er – im Auftrag Lord Vaders – nach allen Nachrichten Galens suchen, die er an die Rebellen und Abtrünnige möglicherweise geschickt haben könnte. Mithilfe dieser beabsichtigte Krennic in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob die Rebellen von einer potenziellen Schwachstelle des Todesstern informiert wurden und ob Galen diese tatsächlich in das System integriert haben könnte, um somit der Allianz einen entscheidenden Trumpf zuzuspielen. Allerdings war sich Krennic dahingehend nicht sicher, woraufhin er General Ramda und dessen Offiziere anwies, alle Nachrichten Galens bereitzustellen, damit er sie nach solchen Hinweisen absuchen könne. Währenddessen schafften es Jyn, Cassian und K-2SO auch nahezu unbemerkt in das Innere des Archivturms. Da es ihnen aber aufgrund der hohen Sicherheit im Turm nicht länger möglich war, sich ihrem Ziel weiterhin unentdeckt zu nähern, entschied sich Cassian nun, Melshi per Funk zu kontaktieren. Dabei wies er ihn an, die Sprengsätze auszulösen und ihre Ablenkung zu starten. thumb|250px|rechts|Die Rebellensoldaten im Kampf gegen die Imperialen Sturmtruppen Kurz darauf, nachdem Melshi seine Männer in Position brachte und die Sprengsätze zündete, explodierte ein Frachtshuttle des Imperiums nach dem Anderen, was Krennic von der imperialen Zentrale aus sehen konnte. Als er dabei bemerkte, dass die anwesenden Offiziere nahezu schockiert und tatenlos dastanden, wies er sie erbost an, sofort die Garnison mobil zu machen. Infolge dessen traten somit kurzerhand später mehrere Küsten- und Sturmtruppler aus den Bunkerausgängen der Militärbasis ins Freie, wo sie von den kampfbereiten Rebellen empfangen und unter Beschuss genommen wurden. Durch das anfängliche Chaos und der Verwirrung der Imperialen bezüglich des Angriffs hatten die Rebellen damit einen kurzfristigen Vorteil gegenüber den Sturmtruppen und verwickelten diese in mehrere kleine Gefechte, um sie so von ihrer geringen Truppenstärke abzulenken. Außerdem konnte Bodhi mithilfe von Corporal Tonc, der mit ein paar Männern zurückblieb, um Bodhi zu beschützen, die Imperialen per Funk zusätzlich vom Shuttle SW-0608 aus ablenken. Dabei meldeten er und Tonc mehrere Angriffe auf vereinzelte Landerampen, die eigentlich nicht vom Angriff betroffen waren. Somit verstreuten die Imperialen schließlich ihre Bodentruppen, was es den angreifenden Rebellen ermöglichte, die übrigen Truppen mit geballter Kraft kurzzeitig zurückzudrängen. Dadurch glaubten die Imperialen tatsächlich, das sie einem Großangriff gegenüberstanden, was auch für eine gewisse Zeit funktionierte und somit eine große Verwirrung verursachte. Erst nachdem die Imperialen die Rebellen mit ihren überlegenden Kriegsmaschinen überraschten und flankierten, schien sich das Blatt für diese langsam zu Wenden. Angriff der Rebellenflotte Während die Rebellen unter Melshi weiterhin versuchten, die Imperialen Streitkräfte abzulenken und das Einsatzteam das Datenarchiv im Archivturm der Imperialen Militärbasis erreichte, schien sich auch auf Yavin IV innerhalb der Rebellen-Basis ebenfalls etwas zu tun. Dort empfing nämlich einer der Techniker – Tenzigo Weems – mehrere imperiale Funksprüche, die Informationen über einen Angriff der Rebellen auf Scarif beinhalteten. Ohne zu zögern beeilte sich Weems nun schnellstmöglich, die Senatoren von seinen Kenntnissen zu berichten, wobei er außerhalb der Basis auf Mon Mothma, Bail Organa und Antoc Merrick traf. Diese schienen, sobald ihnen Weems von Scarif berichten konnte, etwas erschüttert über dessen Nachricht zu sein. Dennoch entschieden sie sich einstimmig, die Flotte schnellstens zu mobilisieren. Nachdem sie mitunter auch erfuhren, das Raddus bereits Vorbereitungen für seine Reise nach Scarif traf, um dort gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen, beeilten sie sich mit der Mobilisierung ihrer Flotte und stellten sie unter das Kommando des Admirals. Dementsprechend machten sich nun Merrick, zusammen mit seiner Blau-Staffel und den ebenfalls zum Yavin-Geschwader gehörenden Staffeln Rot, Grün und Gold, sowie einige Kampfschiffe unter Raddus' Kommando auf den Weg nach Scarif. Dort wollten sie schließlich Jyn Erso und ihre Gefolgsleute bei ihrer unerlaubten Mission unterstützen, womit schließlich die „Operation Rogue One“ startete. thumb|250px|rechts|Die Rebellenflotte, nachdem sie den Hyperraum nahe Scarif verließ Nachdem die Flotte der Rebellen den Hyperraum verließ und auf Scarif ankam, machte sich diese sofort für den Angriff auf die imperiale Verteidigungsflotte bereit, wobei Merrick zusammen mit seiner Staffel den Anflug auf das Schildtor – nach Raddus' Anweisung – startete. Damit wollte er den Rebellen auf Scarif so schnell wie möglich zu Hilfe kommen, welche durch die inzwischen zurückschlagende imperiale Garnison von ihren Positionen weichen mussten. Als es dabei Merrick und einem Teil seines Kampfgeschwaders gelang, das Schildtor zu passieren, bevor sich dieses schloss, nahmen er und seine Schiffe daraufhin Kurs auf die Oberfläche des Planeten nahe der Imperialen Zitadelle, wo ein Teil von „Rogue One“ gegen die Imperialen Streitkräfte kämpfte. Dort wurden nämlich die Hauptgruppe mittlerweile von AT-ACT-Kampfläufern angegriffen und unter schweren Beschuss genommen, gegen den sie kaum etwas ausrichten konnte. Da diese die Rebellen nahezu überrumpelten, mussten sie sich auch zum Teil von ihren Positionen zurückziehen, was sie somit zu den „Gejagten“ machte. thumb|250px|links|Die Imperiale Garnison greift mit Kampfläufern in die Schlacht ein und startet ihren Gegenangriff Obwohl die Läufer die Rebellen weiter einkesselten und diese nichts gegen die gepanzerten Kampfmaschinen ausrichten konnten, versuchte nun Baze mithilfe eines Raketenwerfers, einen der Kampfläufer auszuschalten, was keine Wirkung gegen dessen Panzerung zeigte. Erst als sich die Blaue Staffel unter Merrick dem Kampf anschloss und dabei die X-Flügler zwei der Kampfläufer mit ihren Laserkanonen ausschalteten, konnte daraufhin die Einheit wieder den Kampf zum Imperium tragen und somit aus dieser Zwickmühle vorerst entkommen. Währenddessen versuchte Merricks Staffel, die Rebellensoldaten bei ihrem Vormarsch zu unterstützen, indem seine Sternjäger weitere AT-ACT-Kampfläufer ins Visier nahmen. thumb|250px|rechts|Die X-Flügler der Rebellen starten ihren Angriff auf das Schildtor von Scarif Des Weiteren versuchte die Flotte der Rebellen im All um Scarif, die beiden Imperialen Sternzerstörer weiter in Kämpfe zu verwickeln, um diese somit von den Kämpfen auf dem Planeten abzulenken. Allerdings war es dadurch der Rebellenflotte nicht länger möglich, weitere Verstärkung auf den Planeten zu schicken, da dieser durch das – im Zuge des Angriffs – mittlerweile geschlossene Schildtor abgeschirmt wurde. Aus diesem Grund probierte die Flotte nun, das Schildtor bzw. den planetaren Schild mithilfe ihrer Y- und X-Flüglern auch mit Protonentorpedos unter Beschuss zu nehmen, um diesen somit auszuschalten. Da beide jedoch weiterhin dem Angriff standhielten und kurzerhand darauf mehrere TIE-Jäger-Geschwader vom Schildtor aus starteten, mussten sich die Sternjäger der Rebellen im Zuge dessen zur Verteidigung ihrer Kampfschiffe zurückziehen und vorerst den Angriff abbrechen. thumb|250px|rechts|Die Blaue Staffel während des Kampfgeschehens auf Scarif Unterdessen versuchten die Imperialen auf Scarif weiter, die Rebellenflotte im All abzuwehren und gleichzeitig die Bodentruppen und Sternjäger der Allianz auf der Planetenoberfläche auszuschalten. Da die X-Flügler ihren Verteidigungsanalgen jedoch zunächst überlegen waren, entsendete die Zitadelle mehrere TIE-Stürmer in die Schlacht. Diese konnten im Verlauf des Kampfes einige X-Flügler vernichten, während diese unentwegt ihr bestes taten, um die Rebellensoldaten am Boden zu unterstützen. Als diese jedoch weiterhin von den Sturmtruppen angegriffen und von den AT-ACT-Kampfläufern gejagt wurden, versuchte auch ein U-Flügler der Rebellen, die Beine eines Kampfläufers unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Dabei schaffte es der Bordschütze Bistan, diesen zu Fall zu bringen, nachdem der Kampfläufer durch den dauerhaften Beschuss seines Ionenrepetierblaster zusammenbrach. Mitunter gelang es der Staffel hierbei, weitere AT-ACT-Kampfläufer zu zerstören, was es den Bodentruppen bei ihrem Vorsturm auf die imperiale Einrichtung erleichterte. Außerdem erreichte das Einsatzteam innerhalb der imperialen Militärbasis schließlich das Datenarchiv und suchte dort bereits nach den Plänen des Todessterns. Hierbei mussten sie den Codenamen, unter welchem die Daten gespeichert waren, herausfinden, was ihnen einige Zeit kostete, die sie aufgrund der sich nähernden Sturmtruppen nicht länger hatten. Exfiltration der Todessternpläne thumb|250px|rechts|Ein U-Flügler der Rebellen setzt zusätzliche Verstärkung am Strand ab Da die Rebellen durch das geschlossene Schildtor von Scarif aus abgeschirmt waren, mussten sie versuchen, Kontakt zur Rebellenflotte herzustellen. Diese sollte nämlich den Schutzschild um Scarif ausschalten, damit das Einsatzteam die wichtigen Todessternpläne übertragen könne, welche für die Allianz eine kriegsentscheidende Bedeutung hatten. Dazu wies nun Cassian Bodhi an, irgendwie eine Signalverbindung zur Flotte aufzubauen, um somit die notwendige Übertragung herstellen zu können. Unverzüglich versuchte Bodhi daraufhin, mithilfe einiger Utensilien an Bord des Frachters SW-0608 eine Art Signal zum Sendeturm der imperialen Militärbasis aufzubauen. Dabei schickte Tonc Melshis Trupp, sowie die übrige Einheit von Chirrut und Baze, per Komlink zum Hauptschalter für die Kommunikation auf Scarif, welchen sie aktivieren sollten, damit Bodhi die nötige Verbindung zum Hauptkommunikationsturm erzeugen könne. Daraufhin machte sich deren Einheit auf den Weg zum Hauptbunkereingang der Zitadelle, bei welchem sich dieser Schalter befand. Außerdem wies Merrick, welcher im Orbit weiterhin mit seiner verbliebenden Staffel gegen die zahlenmäßig leicht überlegenden TIE-Stürmer kämpfte, seine U-Flügler an, am Strand nahe der Einheit zusätzliche Verstärkung abzusetzen. Diese konnte das Schiff mitten im Kampfgeschehen fast ohne Probleme absetzen, woraufhin es sofort wieder abhob, um den vorrückenden Rebellen weiterhin mit einigen X-Flüglern Feuerschutz zu geben. thumb|250px|links|Die Rebellen schlagen sich zum Hauptschalter für die Kommunikation auf Scarif durch Als es schließlich mit der Zeit den TIE-Stürmern gelang, die Lufthoheit gegenüber den Raumjägern der Rebellen zu erlangen, hatte die Blaue Staffel somit noch kaum eine Chance, die Bodentruppen der Allianz weiterhin im Kampf zu unterstützen. Trotz dessen versuchten Baze', Chirruts und Melshis Truppen weiterhin, den Hauptschalter zu erreichen, wobei sie verstärkt von Küsten- und Sturmtrupplern angegriffen wurden. Währenddessen machte sich Bodhi an die Arbeit, einen Empfänger zu installieren, der sich mit dem Sendeturm der Zitadelle synchronisieren und ein Signal zur Flotte herstellen sollte. Da ihre Aktivitäten beim Shuttle SW-0608 jedoch von den Imperialen zurückverfolgt wurden, entsendeten diese eine imperiale Einheit zu ihrer Position, welche Bodhi ins nahm, der versuchte, das Frachtshuttle manuell einzustöpseln. Während er nun sein Bestes tat, um die Küstentruppler abzuwimmeln, griffen Corporal Tonc und die übrigen Rebellensoldaten die Küstentruppler an, um diese von Bodhi abzulenken, welcher sich sofort versteckte. Andernorts gelang es den verbliebenden Rebellen, sich unter schweren Beschuss fast bis zum Eingang der Zitadelle durchzuschlagen, wobei die Rebellen und auch die X-Flügler in der Luft schwere Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Als nämlich Krennic, der über die Lage auf Scarif mehr als unzufrieden war, erfuhr, das es einen unbefugten Zugriff auf die Todessternpläne im Datenarchiv gab, entsendete er eine Einheit Todestruppler mit einem TIE-Reaper in das Kampfgeschehen, um den Rebellen am Bunkereingang den Rest zu geben. Dabei griffen Merrick und weiterer X-Flügler die TIE-Stürmer Formation um den TIE-Reaper an, wobei Merrick und dessen Flügelmann schließlich abgeschossen wurden. Währenddessen begab sich Krennic selbst in das Datenarchiv, wo er dem Ärger ein Ende setzten wollte. thumb|250px|rechts|Das Frachtshuttle SW-0608 explodiert nach der Detonation eines Sprengsatzes Im Datenarchiv nach den Plänen des Todessterns suchend schafften es Jyn und Cassian, die Pläne des Todessterns unter den Codenamen "Kleiner Stern" zu finden und diese an sich zu bringen. Unterdessen wurden sie aber von Sturmtruppen aufgespürt, welche K-2SO zurückhalten konnte, in dem er sich für Jyn und Cassian opferte. Auf sich allein gestellt versuchten beide nun, zur Spitze des Archivturmes zu klettern, wobei sie von Krennic aufgespürt und angegriffen wurden. Währenddessen rückten die Rebellen zum Bunkereingang nahe das Hauptschalters vor, während Bistans U-Flügler von TIE-Stürmern abgeschossen wurde und am Strand zu Boden ging. Dadurch konnten die Rebellen gedeckt die Küste erreichen, woraufhin die von Krennic entsendeten Todestruppler auf dem Schlachtfeld eintrafen und die Rebellen angriffen und weitestgehend einkesselten. Diese, darunter Chirrut, Baze, Sefla und der schwerverletzte Melshi, verschanzten sich in einem der Eingänge nahe des Hauptschalters, wobei sie unter schweren Beschuss durch Krennics Leibwache standen. Erst nachdem Melshi ihnen sagte, dass sich der Hauptschalter genau vor dem Eingang befand, wollte Sefla losrennen, um diesen zu aktivieren. Da er allerdings daran scheiterte und auch Melshi kurzerhand darauf zusammensackte, versuchte Chirrut diesen zu erreichen. Dabei gelang es ihm unter dem Beschuss der Todestruppler schließlich, mithilfe der Macht das Terminal zu erreichen und das Signal herzustellen. Allerdings wurde er daraufhin selbst durch eine Explosion schwer verletzt, worauf er zufrieden in den Armen seines Freundes Baze starb. Am Shuttle SW-0608 gelang es Bodhi schließlich, eine Verbindung zur Flotte der Rebellen herzustellen und diese zu bitten, den Deflektorschild um Scarif auszuschalten, damit sie der Flotte wichtige Daten übertragen können. Kurz nachdem Bodhi diese Nachricht der Rebellenflotte übermittelte und Admiral Raddus ihm versicherte, das er sich darum kümmern würde, warf ein Küstentruppler einen Sprengsatz in das Shuttle, wodurch Bodhi und die noch lebenden Rebellen nahe des Frachters kurzerhand vernichtet wurden. Als Baze schließlich die Explosion sah und nun nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, entschied er sich nun, bis zuletzt zu kämpfen und so viele Imperiale wie möglich mitzunehmen. Daraufhin griff er – als letzter Überlebender seiner Einheit – die verbliebenden Todestruppler an, wobei er Mitten im Kampf durch die Detonation eines gezündeten Sprengsatzes, mit dem Blick zu der Leiche seines Freundes, starb. [[Datei:Lightmaker.jpg|thumb|250px|links|Die Lightmaker während ihres Manövers]] Nachdem es den Y-Flügel-Bombern im All schließlich gelang, einen der imperialen Sternzerstörer mithilfe von Ionentorpedos auszuschalten und ihn somit kampfunfähig zu machen, bot sich für die Flotte der Allianz eine ideale Möglichkeit, den Schutzschild um Scarif auszuschalten. Hierbei sah Raddus die Möglichkeit, die bereits schwer beschädigte Lightmaker unter Captain Kado Oquoné einzusetzen, welche Kurs auf den wehrlosen Sternzerstörer nehmen und diesen auf den zweiten, welcher von den Sternjägern abgelenkt werden sollte, kollidieren zu lassen. Mithilfe der geballten Masse beider Schiffe hoffte der Admiral, den Schutzschild somit schwer genug zu beschädigen, damit sich dieser auflösen würde. Nachdem es Raddus schließlich gelang, Oquonè von seinem Plan zu überzeugen, und dieser sich entschied, das Schiff mit seiner Brückenmannschafft und einem Droiden selbst zu navigieren, machte sich dieser auf, mit seiner Hammerhead-Korvette unter dem Codenamen „Korvette 5“ den Sternzerstörer zu rammen. Als es schließlich der Lightmaker gelang, beide Schiffe auf Kollisionskurs zu bringen und deren Stabilisatoren sie nicht länger halten konnten, steuerten diese mit der Schwungkraft des Aufpralls auf Scarif und dessen Schildtor zu. Dabei brach der Deflektorschild, der der Kollision nicht standhielt, zusammen, was es Rogue One ermöglichte, die Datenübertragung zu starten. thumb|250px|rechts|Der Todesstern am Horizont von Scarif, während er die imperiale Zitadelle ins Visier nimmt Unterdessen gelang es Jyn mit etwas Mühe, Krennic für eine kurze Zeit zu entkommen und die Spitze des Sendeturms zu erreichen. Dort startete sie nun die Übertragung der Daten und steckte die Datenkassettte in die Konsole, die sie dort vorfinden konnte. Allerdings musste sie noch für eine reibungslose Übertragung an die Flotte die Hauptantenne ausrichten, deren Terminal sich auf einer kleineren Plattform befand. Diese erreichte Jyn nahezu problemlos und richtete schließlich die Antenne aus. Als jedoch ein TIE-Stürmer die Plattform während seines Kampfanfluges traf, wäre Jyn dadurch beinahe von dieser gestürzt. Allerdings schaffte sie es dennoch, sich an dieser festzuhalten und sich mühselig zur Konsole vorzuarbeiten. Kurz bevor Jyn diese wieder erreichte, stellte sich ihr Krennic in den Weg, der sie nun fragte, wer sie sei. Darauf antwortete sie ihm, das sie Jyn Erso, die Tochter von Galen und Lyra sei, worauf Krennic sie als ihr Kind identifizierte. Obwohl er seine Waffe auf sie richtete und Jyn dabei bemerkte, das er selbst Angst habe, sprach sie ihn und sagte ihm, das er verloren hätte. Nachdem Krennic dies nun in Frage stellte, erzählte sie ihm, das ihr Vater insgeheim eine Schwachstelle in den Todesstern – seinen größten Triumph – eingebaut hätte und der Allianz schließlich mitteilte, wie man diesen zerstörte. Daraufhin erwiderte Krennic ihr gegenüber, das weder sie noch die Rebellen lebend von Scarif entkommen könnten, woraufhin Cassian, der hinter Krennic stand, diesem in die Schulter schoss, bevor dieser Jyn hätte erschießen können. Im Zuge dessen verließen sie und Cassian nach erfolgreicher Übertragung den Archivturm und ließen den bewusstlosen Krennic zurück, welcher kurze Zeit später wieder zu sich kam und leicht benommen den Todesstern am Horizont erblickte. Dieser nahm nach seinem Eintreffen die Zitadelle ins Visier und zündete auf Befehl Tarkins hin den gebündelten Superlaser. Währenddessen besann sich Krennic, im sterben liegend, welche Schwachstelle Galen in seine Superwaffe hatte: Einen Luftschacht, welcher vom Äguadorialgraben aus kilometerlang bis zum Reaktor reichte. Kurz darauf, nachdem der Superlaserstrahl die Turmspitze der Zitadelle kreuzte, starb Krennic – in Gedanken bei seiner geschaffenen Kampfstation. Unterdessen gelang es der Profunity, die Transaktion der Daten von Scarif zu empfangen und diese zu downloaden, während Raddus und seine Offiziere die Ankunft des Todessterns miterlebten und daraufhin das "Feuerspektakel" beobachteten. Währenddessen schafften es auch Jyn und Cassian, den Strand nahe der Zitadelle zu erreichen, wo sie noch einige letzte Worte zueinander sprachen und sich umarmten. Daraufhin wurden sie, sowie alle noch lebenden Rebellen und Imperialen durch die Druckwelle getötet, welche der Laserstrahl des Todessterns nahe der Zitadelle auslöste. Flucht von Scarif [[Datei:Tantive IV entkommt.jpg|thumb|250px|rechts|Die Tantive IV entkommt nur knapp von Scarif]] Als es der Profunity schließlich gelang, die vollständigen Daten von Scarif zu downloaden, ordnete Admiral Raddus kurzerhand darauf den Rückzug an. Dabei gedachte er in einem kurzen Moment noch einmal dem Opfer von all denjenigen, die auf Scarif ihr Leben ließen, während sein Schiff und die übrige Rebellenflotte den Evakuierungskurs für den Hyperraum berechneten. Nach der vollständigen Berechnung des Kurses fing die Flotte schnellstens an, den Rückzug zu starten, wobei plötzlich ein Imperialer Sternzerstörer, die Devastator, in das System eintrat und die noch verbliebenden Schiffe – darunter die Profunity – unter Beschuss nahm. Neben einigen X- und Y-Flügel-Jägern war es nur drei CR90-Korvetten, zwei mittleren GR-75-Transporter und der Hammerhead-Korvette Konsonanz gelungen, vor dem Eintreffen der Devastator zu fliehen. Dagegen schaffte es der Sternzerstörer, einen GR-75 durch eine Kollision zu zerstören, eine Nebulon-B-Fregatte in Stücke zu schießen, Raddus' Kommandoschiff kampfunfähig zu machen und dessen Hyperantrieb schwer zu beschädigen. Um nun die Rebellen an einer Flucht zu hindern und die entwendeten Konstruktionspläne wieder zurück zu erlangen, machte sich Lord Vader, der den tückischen Angriff auf die Rebellen befehligte, auf, deren kampfunfähiges Flaggschiff mit einer Einheit Sturmtruppen zu entern. Während sich die Sturmtruppen auf die Brücke des Schiffes begaben, drehte Vader abrupt ab und folgte seinen Instinkten, welche ihn durch einige Rebellen hin in die Richtung der Todessternpläne führten. Da die noch lebenden Rebellensoldaten auf der Profunity jedoch nicht zulassen wollten, dass die wichtigen Daten wieder in die Hände des Imperiums gelangen, luden sie diese manuell vom Zentralcomputer herunter. Daraufhin machten sie sich auf den Weg, diese zur im Hangar den Sternkreuzers einsatzbereiten Tantive IV zu bringen, wobei sie allerdings von einer defekten Schutztür aufgehalten wurden. Dies gab nun Vader die Möglichkeit, die sich im Dunkeln befindlichen Rebellen anzugreifen, welche sich mit Entschlossenheit und Angst dem Sith-Lord entgegenstellten. Vader gelang es hingegen jedoch schnell, die Rebellen Einen nach dem Anderen auszuschalten und sich immer weiter vorzukämpfen, wobei es einem der Soldaten gelang, die Daten durch die leicht geöffnete Schutztür einem auf der anderen Seite zu übergeben. Ohne zu zögern stach Vader den Rebellen nieder und öffnete im gleichen Zuge die Schutztür, woraufhin er sich weiter durch die Rebellensoldaten kämpfte. Als es diesen kurz darauf knapp schafften, die Tantive IV mit den Plänen zu erreichen und diese von der Profunity abzukoppeln, machte sich das Schiff schnellstens auf, aus dem System zu fliehen. Dabei wurde die Tantive IV allerdings von Vader, der sich wieder zurück zur Devastator begab, mithilfe seines Sternzerstörers weiterhin verfolgt – bis sie schließlich im Tatooine-System aus dem Hyperaum fiel. Raddus und die Profundity überstanden die Schlacht nicht. Nachwirkungen Scharmützel von Tatooine [[Datei:Tantive IV vs Devastator.jpg|thumb|250px|rechts|Die Tantive IV im Raumgefecht mit der Devastator]] Im Tatooine-System angekommen versuchte das Schiff von Prinzessin Leia, mithilfe der Tantive IV vor ihren Häschern zu entkommen. Da aber Darth Vader, der weiterhin das Kommando über die Devastator übernahm, nahezu verbissen ihr Schiff jagte, gelang es seinem Sternzerstörer über Tatooine, die Tantive IV nach einem kurzen Gefecht kampfunfähig zu machen, mit einem Traktorstrahl zu fangen und in die Hangarbucht der Devastator zu ziehen. Dort bereitete Vader nun ein Enterkommando vor, welches augenblicklich nach den Plänen suchen sollte, die aus dem Datenarchiv von Scarif entwendet wurden. Als die Sturmtruppen es schafften, an Bord zu gelangen und die hartnäckigen Rebellen schnell zurückzudrängen, konnte Vader, der sich erst nach seinen Sturmtruppen an Bord begab, sofort den Kommandanten der CR90-Korvette, Raymus Antilles, ausmachen. Diesen befragte der Sith-Lord nun danach, wo denn die Pläne seinen, die an sein Schiff übertragen wurden. Da der Captain jedoch plädierte, das sein Schiff nichts mit den Rebellen zu tun habe und sich nur auf einer diplomatischen Mission befände, wurde Vader zornig über dessen Lüge und erwürgte ihn mithilfe der Macht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versuchte etwas weiter hinten auf dem Schiff die sich versteckende Leia Organa, eine Nachricht für einen alten Jedi Freund ihres Vaters, einem gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi, aufzunehmen und die Pläne in ihrem Astromechdroiden R2-D2 zu verstecken. Dieser flüchtete auch daraufhin in einer der Rettungskapseln zusammen mit seinem Partner C-3PO, wobei sie während ihrer Flucht nahezu unentdeckt blieben. Erst als es den Sturmtruppen dann schließlich inmitten einer Durchsuchung des Blockadebrechers gelang, Leia ausfindig zu machen und zu betäuben, brachten sie sie sofort zu Vader. Dieser erklärte Leia daraufhin nach einem kleinen Gespräch zu einer Verräterin und ließ sie wegsperren. Außerdem ließ er veranlassen, dass dem Senat übermittelt werden sollte, das keiner auf der Tantive IV überlebt hätte und das alle Spuren auf einen Angriff ihrerseits sofort vernichtet werden sollten. Als darauf einer seiner Offiziere ihm von einer sich losgelösten Rettungskapsel berichtete, gab Vader diesem augenblicklich den Befehl, nach dieser zu suchen, da er vermutete, das die Prinzessin dort die Pläne versteckt haben könnte. Zerstörung des Todessterns thumb|250px|rechts|Der Todesstern explodiert, nachdem der Angriff der Rebellen auf die Schwachstelle Galen Ersos erfolgreich verlief Nachdem es den Rebellen gelang, die Todessternpläne nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen und Problemen an Bord des Millennium Falken nach Yavin IV zu bringen, konnten die dortigen Techniker sofort mit der Analyse des Materials beginnen. Als es ihnen dabei gelang, eine tatsächliche Schwachstelle im System der Kampfstation zu finden, machten sich die Offiziere unter General Dodonna auf, eine Strategie für einen Angriff zu entwickeln. Dabei unterrichteten sie ihre Piloten einige Zeit später in einer Lagebesprechung von ihrem bedeutsamen Fund und teilten ihnen ihren Angriffsplan mit. Unterdessen schaffte es Tarkin an Bord des Todessterns, mithilfe eines am Millennium Falken angebrachten Pilesenders, die geheime Rebellenbasis im Yavin-System zu entdecken und begab sich daraufhin mit dem Todesstern in dieses System. Dort versuchten die Rebellen nun während der Ankunft der Superwaffe, ihre Sternjäger startklar zu machen und bereiteten daraufhin ihren Angriffsflug auf die Kampfstation vor. Im darauffolgenden Raumgefecht gelang es den Rebellenpiloten schlussendlich den Todesstern, mithilfe ihrer Strategie, zu vernichten. Hierbei schaffte es „Rot Fünf“, auch bekannt als Luke Skywalker, zwei Protonentorpedos in den Luftschacht zu schießen, der in das durch Galen Erso instabil gebaute Reaktorsystem der Kampfstation führte. Dabei löste dieser Treffer eine Kettenreaktion aus, die den Todesstern in Bruchsekunden explodieren ließ, was den Rebellen somit einen entscheidenden Sieg gegen das Imperium einbrachte. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Allgemeinen wird die Schlacht von Scarif als „erster ausschlaggebender Sieg“ der Rebellen-Allianz, in ihrer Rebellion gegen das Galaktische Imperium, angesehen. *Das DLC „Scarif“ von Battlefront (2015) orientiert sich sehr stark an die Ereignisse während der Schlacht von Scarif und versucht, diese in drei Phasen auf eine etwas eigene Art und Weise darzustellen. An sich gesehen ist der genaue Verlauf aus der Perspektive von kanonisch, da die Variante aus Battlefront nur eine Anlehnung an den Film und damit an das eigentliche Kampfgeschehen ist. Allerdings können aber auch einige Phasen des DLCs auch dem Schlachtverlauf und dementsprechend dem Kanon zugewiesen werden. *In der Legends-Variante der Schlacht erlangten die Rebellen die Todessternpläne nicht von Scarif, sondern stahlen diese von dem Planeten Toprawa. Dabei schaffte es eine örtliche Rebellengruppe, die Pläne von einem zuvor überfallenen Imperialen Konvoi zu erlangen und diese während der Raumschlacht an die Tantive IV erfolgreich zu übermitteln. *Während die Todessternpläne, die im Englischen als "stardust" bezeichnet wurden, in Rogue One etwas verfremdet "Kleiner Stern" genannt wurden, sprechen Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie und der Roman wörtlich korrekt von "Sternenstaub". *Obwohl sich der Roman zu Rogue One sehr am Drehbuch orientiert, gibt es hierbei sichtlich einige Unterschiede zum tatsächlichen Film. Während man im Buch genaue Beschreibungen erhält, zeigt er dem Leser auch, wie es in den Köpfen der Charakteren vorgeht, wobei hier sehr auf Gefühle und Emotionen eingegangen wird, was einem im Film natürlich verwehrt bleibt. Des Weiteren wird im Roman schlicht von TIE-Jägern gesprochen, während auf der Leinwand auch die neuen TIE-Stürmer zu sehen sind. Zum Teil werden im Roman auch einige Zitate passgenau zum Film aufgeführt, während einige anders umschrieben bzw. mit einigen Worten ausgeschmückt sind. Im Großen und Ganzen hält sich der Roman aber sehr am Original, weswegen er neben dem Film zum Kanon zählt. *Von LEGO gab es im Jahr 2017 ein auf Rogue One und der Schlacht von Scarif basierendes Set, welches die Bezeichnung Battle on Scarif – zu deutsch Schlacht auf Scarif – trug. Quellen * *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Rogue One (Roman)'' *''An vorderster Front'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Scarif fr:Bataille de Scarif it:Battaglia di Scarif ja:スカリフの戦い ko:스카리프 전투 pt:Batalha de Scarif ru:Битва на Скарифе uk:Битва при Скарифі Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Einsätze der SpecForce Kategorie:Kanon